Atracción Involuntaria
by Nakashi-chan
Summary: Javert decide suicidarse en el Sena, pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien se lo impide... Este resumen es horrible pero la historia merece la pena :3
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo y yo solo los uso como entretenimiento nada más.

CAPITULO 1

Valjean estaba muy sorprendido con los acontecimientos que habían sucedido esa noche en torno a Javert, pero, dicho sea de paso, este no lo estaba menos. Por la cabeza del inspector pasaban miles de pensamientos a la vez, todos ellos mezclados confusamente.

Caminaba con los ojos y la cabeza bajos, y las manos a la espalda en actitud pensativa, cosa extraordinaria en él. "¡Acabo de dejar a Valjean ir! ¡Acabo de permitir que un preso, un convicto fugado esté por encima de la ley!" Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero, por más que se lo repetía, por más que hubiese deseado dar la vuelta en ese preciso instante e ir a detener a Valjean a su casa, sabía que no podía, que no debía hacerlo.

En ese momento Javert llegó a (nombre del puente) y se detuvo. Se quedó mirando fijamente las aguas que, metros más abajo, rugían y se arremolinaban, furiosas. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto en ese momento, con los brazos apoyados en las barras del puente, en actitud pensativa y con su rostro pétreo, hubiesen ducho que estaba simplemente contemplando las aguas.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una frenética lucha de pensamientos y emociones. "¿Por qué no puedo detener a ese hombre?" Era la pregunta a la que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, sintiéndose impotente, viendo como los pilares de su mundo se derrumbaban ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡Maldito seas Valjean! ¡Tú y tu maldita piedad! ¡Te odio! –rugió Javert hacia ningún sitio en particular.

Pero justamente tras decir estas palabras, un pensamiento, más terrible e inoportuno que ninguno de los anteriores irrumpió en su mente. Un sentimiento en su pecho le obligó a preguntarse "¿De verdad le odio?"

Él lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía. Era terrorífico y, bajo su punto de vista, repugnante e indigno. "Yo le amo, maldita sea. ¡Le amo! ¡Amo a un convicto!" Con un gruñido coloco su cabeza entre sus manos. Intento detener sus pensamientos, pero le resultó imposible. Alzo sus ojos hacia el cielo, buscando las estrellas, silenciosas y brillantes, pero no encontró en ellas nada más que negrura, vacío. En ese momento el cielo era un reflejo de su alma.

Después de haberle hecho la vida imposible al ex convicto, de haberle perseguido durante tantos años, después de tanto tiempo de daba cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo ciego, de lo equivocado que había estado.

Cerro los ojos y, lentamente, como si le costase el mayor de los esfuerzos, se despojo de su sombrero y lo dejo sobre la barandilla. Acto seguido, se encontraba encima de ella. Desde allí observo de nuevo las turbulentas aguas del Sena, y un escalofrío le recorrió de parte a parte. Cerro los ojos y antes de que le diese tiempo para arrepentirse, una lagrima solitaria callo de sus lacrimales y se dejó caer al vacío.

Durante un segundo noto una extraña sensación de ingravidez, el aire chocando contra su cuerpo, y seguidamente un fuerte impacto contra la superficie del agua que le obligo a soltar todo el aire que tenía.

Al principio trato de luchar y de salir a la superficie porque, ah, el instinto de supervivencia es tan fuerte…. Pero al cabo de unos segundos noto como el peso de la ropa empapada tiraba de él hacia el fondo, como poco a poco sus músculos se relajaban y, antes de que su mente se quedase totalmente en blanco, cu ultimo pensamiento fue inevitablemente para él. "Valjean…."

Lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente en el helado Sena fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

DEJAR UN REVIEW PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR 


	2. Chapter 2

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A VISTOR HUGO YO SOLO LOS USO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO.

CAPITULO 2

Valjean había subido despacio, con el corazón encogido, las escaleras de su casa, a sabiendas de que el inspector Javert estaba abajo, esperando para arrestarle posteriormente. En uno de los pisos, había una pequeña ventanita al lado de las escaleras, era pequeña pero permitía ver la calle. Valjean dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, como un acto reflejo, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón dejara de latirle en el pecho por un instante. O mejor dicho, lo que NO vio.

Javert no estaba.

Subió corriendo los escalones y abrió la puerta con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Cosette, pero en ese momento no le dio mayor importancia. Fue hacia su ventana y miro hacia la calle. Nada. No había ni rastro del temible inspector Javert. Simplemente se había esfumado.

-¡Papa! ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto ella a su espalda.

El hombre sintió un tremendo alivio cuando pensó que el inspector por fin les había dejado en paz, que ya no tendría que vivir con miedo a encontrarse a ese temible perro guardián de la ley que le separaría de su pequeña Cosette.

Pero de pronto una extraña agitación le recorrió de arriba abajo.

"¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué dejarme ir justo ahora, que me tenía a sus pies?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Es que acaso me preocupo por Javert?" Intentó no pensar más en el tema y centrarse en que ahora podría estar con Cosette, pero esa extraña agitación, a la que bien podemos llamar preocupación, por el inspector, no se iba. "Solamente me hará falta tomar un poco el aire" Fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió a Valjean.

Tomando una chaqueta y dándole vagas explicaciones a su hija, salió a la calle y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, simplemente para despejarse un poco. Sin embargo, algunos extraños y molestos pensamientos no dejaban de acosar su mente todo el tiempo. Dejo escapar un pequeño bufido. "¿Pero desde cuando me preocupo yo por Javert? Y es más… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

Y a pesar de esas palabras y de tratar de imponer orden en su mente, no era capaz más que de enredar el lio de sus pensamientos, y soltar pequeños gruñidos de frustración de vez en cuando.

Llego al rio Sena, y se quedó absorto mirando sus temibles aguas turbias. De pronto algo, mejor dicho, alguien, llamo su atención y le hizo alzar la cabeza. En la parte del otro lado del puente se veía a una figura alta e imponente subida a la barandilla.

Valjean estaba estupefacto, pero se quedó helado, mudo de terror y horror cuando reconoció los rasgos de aquel hombre, suavemente iluminados a la luz de la luna.

Era Javert.

"¿Va a saltar? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser Javert!" Era el pensamiento que revoloteaba frenéticamente por la mente del ex convicto. Él siempre había considerado al inspector como una persona muy fuerte. Un hombre de esos que no se detiene ante nada ni nadie, Un hombre de esos que son más fuertes que el mundo.

Por eso, cuando vio al inspector precipitarse hacia el rio, entro en un estado de pánico tal, que es imposible describirlo con palabras, y sin pensárselo, salto tras el para intentar salvarle.

En cuanto calló a las heladas aguas de ese turbulento infierno, lo primero que hizo fue salir a la superficie, coger aire y bucear en busca de Javert. Tras unos angustiosos segundos que a Valjean le parecieron eternos, logro por fin vislumbrar el cuerpo del inspector.

Salió de nuevo a la superficie con dificultad, tomo todo el aire que pudo y buceo de nuevo en su busca. Agarro fuertemente la cintura del inspector y tiro de el con todas sus fuerzas., tratando de salir a flote.

Valjean era fuerte, todos sus años en Toulon le habían obligado a serlo, pero si el esfuerzo de mantenerse a flote en las mortíferas aguas del Sena ya era bastante para sobrepasar a la mayoría de los hombres, el esfuerzo de cargar a su vez con un bulto de peso y tamaño del inspector ya era sobre humano.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que había hecho en su vida entera, Valjean acarreo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Javert hacia una de las orillas y al llegar, se dejó caer, gruñendo y jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero casi al instante se acercó al otro hombre y comprobó con el mayor de los horrores que no respiraba. Su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido y sus labios tenían una preocupante tonalidad morada.

Tratando de no entrar en estado de pánico, Valjean golpeo el pecho del inspector a la ver que juntaba sus labios con los suyos tratando de hacerle el boca a boca.

-Javert… aguanta… no me dejes… no me dejes… -murmuraba Valjean sin ni si quiera darse cuenta de que esas palabras escapaban de sus labios.

Al cabo de unos segundos el inspector comenzó a toser, y su cuerpo fue sacudido por fuertes espasmos, a la vez que escupía agua, tanta que cualquier persona hubiese pensado que se había tragado el Sena entero.

Valjean suspiro con un inmenso alivio al notar como los ojos del inspector se abrían. Javert le miro, pero sin realmente verle, con sus ojos vidriosos y nublados. De pronto el inspector se dejó caer de nuevo, inconsciente, dejando al mayor de los dos muy preocupado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió al inspector en brazos, y le llevo hasta su casa.

Al entrar ambos y ver Cosette la curiosa escena, corrió hacia su padre completamente alarmada.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-No hay tiempo, Cosette, llama a un médico –dijo Valjean con urgencia, pero completamente exhausto, llevando a Javert hacia una de las camas de la casa.

La chica quiso protestar pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil y que cada segundo contaba, asique salió a toda velocidad por la puerta para cumplir las instrucciones de su padre.

Jean observo fijamente a Javert. Se dio cuenta de que el inspector y el mismo estaban completamente empapados y helados. Sin mirarle casi, y con un imperceptible rubor en las mejillas sin saber porque, cambio las ropas del hombre que estaba tendido en la cama, por otras más secas y calientes, las cuales le quedaban un poco anchas, al ser de Valjean.

Este trajo unas mantas y se las hecho por encima al inspector, para que dejase de temblar de frío. Se acercó a Javert y le toco la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Con un suspiro de cansancio rasgo un trozo de tela y la mojo en agua fría, y se la coloco al enfermo en la frente.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Papa? –se oyó la voz de Cosette desde la puerta.

-¡Aquí, Cosette! –dijo el ex convicto alzando la voz. Acto seguido entro en el cuarto la chica seguida de un hombre un poco más alto, con rostro bonachón y un tremendo maletín en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –pregunto el doctor, acercándose al paciente.

En un primer momento, Valjean pensó en mentir, decir que se había caído por accidente, pero casi al instante desechó esa idea, después de todo, no tenía sentido mentir a ese hombre, puesto que solamente trataba de curar al inspector. Con un suspiro derrotado procedió a contarle al doctor desde el intento de suicidio hasta que lo trajo a su casa.

El hombre les observaba a ambos hombres con gesto severo. –Váyase a cambiar de ropa, está usted mojado, y acabara cogiendo una pulmonía, y déjeme a solas con este hombre- ordeno el doctor al ex presidiario.

Valjean salió del cuarto en donde Javert estaba inconsciente. Se cambió de ropa y Cosette le preparo un té caliente para que entrase en calor mientras que esperaban al doctor en el salón. Al cabo de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, el doctor salió con gesto grave de la habitación del enfermo.

-Señores, no voy a engañarles, ese hombre esta grave, y las siguientes horas serán decisivas. Todavía no puedo saber si el agua ha dañado las vías respiratorias o los pulmones, pero tengan claro que tiene heridas. Asique –añadió esto mirando al peliblanco.- deberán echarle esta pomada y darle estas pastillas cada ocho horas a partir de que despierte… ¿queda claro?

El ex presidiario simplemente asintió. Se despidió educadamente del doctor y entro al cuarto en el que estaba Javert, con intención de quedarse a velar el sueño del inspector, pero el agotamiento pudo con él y calló profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones de ese cuarto.

Después de dos días en los que el inspector permaneció inconsciente, dos días en lo que, por cierto, Valjean no puedo descansar tranquilamente ni dos horas seguidas, debido a que debía velar el inquieto sueño del inspector que yacía en su cama, Javert abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Miro hacia el techo, aturdido, y con una maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?" Fueron las primeras palabras que su confundida y agotada mente pudo formular.

En cuanto su mente se aclaró un poco, miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse y lo que vio lo dejo a un más confundido, si es eso posible, de lo que estaba.

En un sillón cercano a la cama en la que el yacía, estaba Valjean descansando. "¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No estoy muerto? Pero… ¡Salte al Sena! ¡Esto no es posible!"

Javert se incorporó de golpe en la cama, lo cual fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. En cuanto se movió tan bruscamente, un dolor agudo le recorrió de parte a parte, pareciendo que iba a partirse en dos. Se agarró fuertemente el pecho y se hacho hacia delante, buscando inútilmente parar el dolor y con una tos seca que sacudía su cuerpo.

Valjean abrió sus ojos, completamente sobresaltado por aquel estruendo repentino, y al ver al inspector medio incorporado, tratando inútilmente de llenar de aire sus pulmones entre tos y tos, se levantó de golpe del sillón y se colocó al lado del enfermo.

-Javert relájese… trate de respirar poco a poco… relájese… así… coja aire y suéltelo, despacio… -murmuraba el ex presidiario en el oído del otro hombre, tratando de ayudarle.

Lentamente el cuerpo del inspector de la policía de parís se fue relajando, y la tos fue remitiendo poco a poco, dejándole agotado, exhausto, y mareado, por lo que su mente se nublo un momento y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien Javert? –Pregunto Valjean, preocupado.

Javert estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerse consciente y de respirar con normalidad para responder al ex convicto.

El mayor de los dos salió del cuarto para, al cabo de unos segundos, volver con un vaso de agua entre las manos.

-Beba un poco. – le tendió el vaso al hombre que estaba en la cama.

Javert, reaccionando de la peor de las maneras, le pego un fuerte manotazo al vaso que le tendían, estrellándolo fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que los cristales que antes componían el vaso cayeran en cientos de pedazos por el suelo.

Valjean miro con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y Javert le devolvió una mirada repleta de odio.

-¡No quiero su maldita caridad! –le espeto el inspector, enfurecido.- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto seguidamente con acento inquisitivo, tratando de que su voz sonara fuerte, pero no consiguiendo más que un hilito de voz.

Valjean suspiro, cansado. Iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones y sabia, de antemano, que no iba a ser nada fácil tratar con el inspector, si este no quería colaborar, y quedaba más que comprobado que no iba a querer. –En mi casa.

-¿Y qué hago yo en su casa? –gruño, más que pregunto, Javert.

-¡Pues usted trato salto del Sena! ¡A algún sitio tenía que llevarle! –le dijo Valjean, sin ganas de estar aguantando el mal humor del policía.

-¿Y quién te dijo que interfirieras y que me salvaras? ¡Era mi maldita decisión! ¡No tenías derecho a entrometerte! –Le grito Javert, movido por la ira del momento, comenzando a tutearle sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pero qué es lo que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejara morir delante de mis narices? ¿Dejar que desperdiciaras tu vida? –gruño Valjean contestándole de la misma manera.

-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es cosa mía! ¡Tú y tu maldita piedad! ¿Crees que estas haciendo algo piadoso? ¡Te equivocas Valjean! ¿No es mil veces más piadoso dejar que acabe el sufrimiento del que está sufriendo que condenarle a vivir una vida vacía y sin sentido? ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! –chillo Javert, totalmente encolerizado, pero su dialogo acabo con una terrible tos que amenazo con partir al hombre en dos.

Valjean ayudo a calmar su terrible tos y le obligo a tumbarse de nuevo. Javert, agotado y dolorido como estaba, simplemente no puedo resistirse y quedo tumbado, mirando a Valjean. Éste, al comprobar que al inspector volvía a subirle la fiebre, tomo un trapo húmedo y se lo coloco suavemente sobre la frente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –hablo de nuevo Javert, preguntándoselo sinceramente, sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué hago el que, Javert? –Pregunto Valjean, fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaba, como un padre paciente con su hijo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¿Y porque no hacerlo? –le respondió con otra pregunta el mayor de los dos.

-Porque te he perseguido, te he estado dando caza durante los últimos 19 años, tratando de separarte de tu hija, de encerrarte en prisión… - susurro Javert, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando hacia otro lado, con el dolor de saber que había hecho mal, que había estado persiguiendo toda su vida a un hombre bueno.

- Era tu trabajo Javert, no te culpo de nada. –le respondió Valjean con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Javert diera un vuelco en su pecho y que sintiera una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Pero… pero… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Te he estado toda la vida dando caza, pensando que eras un demonio… cuando en realidad… eres un hombre bueno, mientras que yo… - Valjean no dejo al policía acabar la frase, porque poso un dedo sobre los labios de este, callándole, mientras que con la otra mano recorría la mejilla del enfermo.

-Mientras que tú eres un hombre bueno, intachable, justo, que siempre hizo lo correcto y no se dejó influir por las malas lenguas.

Javert se quedó helado y noto como su corazón latía más rápidamente en su pecho. Valjean se le quedo mirando y, sin saber porque, deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del confundido y anonadado inspector.

-Descansa. –diciendo estas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando a Javert solo y con su mente hecha un caos, pero a pesar de todo el cansancio pudo con él y callo en los brazos de Morfeo en cuestión de segundos.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI TIENE FALLOS O LO QUE SEA, DEJAR UN COMENTARIO CON LO QUE SEA, TANTO CRITICAS COMO SUGERENCIAS COMO LO QUE SEA PORFAVOOOR

GRACIAAS

Y para acabar, Gracias a CosPalp por dejarme un comentario. MI PRIMER COMENTARIO! SOY feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz :DDD Muchas gracias por leerlo y por comentar. Perdón por ponerlo aquí, pero es que no sé cómo responderte TT_TT Graciaaaaaaaaaaas


	3. Chapter 3

ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A VICTOR HUGO, YO SOLAMENTE LOS USO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO.

BIEEEN AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO! ESTOY EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE TENGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO LIBRE XDD PERO BUEEEEEEEEENO ES IGUAL XD NADA, QUE NO DIGO MAS QUE SE QUE NO VENIS A OIRME DEVARIAR SI NO A LEER VALJEANXJAVERT :DDD

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron con calma aparente. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar aquel "incidente". Es más, prácticamente no hablaban de nada.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Valjean entraba a la habitación del enfermo, con ganas de iniciar una charla, y siempre salía con el ceño fruncido, altamente molesto y sin haber sido capaz de sonsacarle ni una frase al inspector.

¿Por qué? Muy fácil. Por más que trataba de hablar, Javert simplemente le respondía con mal humorados monosílabos o gruñidos, y solo pasaba eso si tenía mucha suerte que, por lo general, lo único que hacía era mirar hacia otro lado, cabreado y molesto.

Esa actitud sacaba al ex convicto de sus casillas al principio, pero al rato se paraba a pensarlo y se daba cuenta de que la comprendía perfectamente. Valjean sabía que no era precisamente fácil para el inspector de policía quedarse en cama, y menos si era en casa de Valjean con Valjean.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Javert bullía en pensamientos y tenía un humor de perros. Por si no era ya bastante vergüenza para él haber tenido un intento de suicidio, frustrado, encima, por su "peor enemigo", tenía que permanecer en cama en la casa de él.

Muchas veces, cuando en ex convicto entraba al cuarto donde es estaba quedándose, fuese para traerle algo de comer o para tratar de mantener una charla, Javert se sorprendía a sí mismo dándole un repaso de arriba abajo con la mirada, o quedándose empanado escuchando su voz, lo cual le ponía de un humor más malo.

Pero Aun así eso no era lo peor. No señor. Nada se podía comparar a la impotencia y a la ira cada ver que miraba a los ojos del otro hombre y veía como éste le devolvía a su vez una mirada repleta de piedad y compasión. Sí, eso sin duda era lo peor de todo. Bueno, eso y saberse inútil. Saber que por más que quiera levantarse o, simplemente hacer algo, no va a ser capaz.

Esa misma noche, en cuanto Valjean abandonó el cuarto de Javert después de otro intento frustrado de mantener una conversación, fue a poner en práctica una idea que le venía rondando la mente desde hacía un rato.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, y notando pinchazos de dolor cada segundo, se sentó en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo. A pesar de que aparentemente no era ningún esfuerzo, el inspector tuvo que parase unos segundos a recuperar el aliento perdido en aquella tarea. "No he hecho ningún esfuerzo y ya estoy agotado... Menudo inútil, quién me mandaría a mí saltar de un puente."

Despacio, se puso en pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y obligando a sus débiles piernas a sostener su peso. Cuando creyó que podía dejar de sostenerse en la cama sin caerse. Sus piernas temblaban. Dio un paso. Otro. Y otro. Pero en cuanto fue a dar otro, las piernas le fallaron, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Por culpa de la aparatosa caída, se golpeó fuertemente su ya dolorido pecho, haciendo que perdiese unos instantes la conciencia.

No fue mucho tiempo, pero fue el suficiente para casi matar del susto a Valjean quien, al oír el estruendo, se había precipitado al interior de la habitación, quedando horrorizado al ver al inspector tirado en el suelo.

Reaccionó rápido, sin embrago. Se lanzó hacia el inspector y le tumbó en la cama de nuevo.

-¡Javert! ¡Javert respóndeme por el amor de Dios! -casi gritaba el ex convicto, meneando con suavidad los hombros del inspector.

Javert abrió los ojos al notar ese meneo, y miró a Valjean, quien al notar que este reaccionaba, le envolvió en un cálido abrazo sin ni si quiera pensarlo, simplemente guiándose por su primer impulso.

El corazón del inspector se paró un segundo, para luego retomar su latir con más fuerza que antes. Se dejó envolver por esa agradable sensación, y aspirando el agradable aroma del ex presidiario, cerró los ojos.

Valjean estaba tan ocupado alegrándose de que el inspector estaba vivo que no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban hasta que noto como Javert apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, pero lejos de apartarse, le abrazo un poco más fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarle, pero sin querer separase.

Al cabo de quien sabe cuánto rato, ambos se separaron sin querer mirarse. "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué he hecho eso?" Se preguntaban ambos a la vez.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le reclamo el ex recluso a su compañero. Javert siguió en silencio, como había hecho desde hacía dos días atrás. Valjean suspiro con cansancio, derrotado por la cabezonería del inspector. –Está bien, Javert, te dejaré tranquilo.

Valjean abandono la habitación. Esa noche ambos tardaron bastante en quedarse dormidos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Por la mañana, Javert, escuchó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta. "Sera Valjean con el desayuno" Pensó. A pesar de todo, no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con él. Si después de lo del fallido suicidio no tenía vergüenza bastante, lo de la noche pasada no lo había arreglado nada. El inspector cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido, para no tener que lidiar con la compasión del ex convicto una vez más.

Valjean entro después de llamar a la puerta, y vio a Javert dormitando entre las sabanas. Sonrió, le dejo el desayuno en la mesa y se dispuso a retirarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Se acercó con todo el sigilo que podía, cosa que Javert noto y se extrañó sobremanera, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento que pudiese dar a entender que estaba despierto.

Valjean no pudo resistirse y acercó una mano al rostro del que estaba tumbado en la cama y acaricio con los dedos el suave y sedoso pelo oscuro del inspector. Al ver que este no se despertaba, rozó con suavidad su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de poder tocar la cremosa piel del inspector. Pero cuando los abrió se quedó helado.

Javert tenía los ojos abiertos y le miraba con una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión.

El ex convicto retiro su mano con presteza, y comenzó a murmurar torpes disculpas, trabándose todo el tiempo, sin lograr decir una frase coherente, por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado en falta.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces Javert le agarro de la muñeca obligándole a volverse. El inspector estaba medio incorporado sobre la cama, observando seriamente a Valjean sin decir nada.

La mano de Valjean se dirigió con cierta vacilación al rostro del inspector. Su mano pasó de la sien fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios y rozarlos suavemente. Javert siguió en silencio. Valjean, sorprendido de que el otro no le apartase de un manotazo o le dijese cualquier cosa, se acercó, poco a poco, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró un poco. Ambos notaban el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensaron que el otro lo oiría. Los brazos de Javert rodearon el cuello del ex convicto y sus labios se unieron en un suave beso.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAD UN COMENTARIO PORFAAAA ¡! QUE QUIERO SABER SI ESTO LO LEE ALGUIEN!

GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS :DDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A VICTOR HUGO!

ASDASDASDAS POR FIIIIN LO ACABO XD ESQUE LA IMAGINACION ME ABANDONO! Y ESQOE QUE ME PROMETIO QUE NOS AMARIAMOS ETERNAMENTE…. PEEERO EN FINN QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTASIES QUE NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR PARA LA NADA LECHE!

Después de ese beso, vinieron muchos más, más abrazos, más tiempo en compañía del otro.

La hija de Valjean, Cosette, se había ido a vivir con su, ahora, esposo, Marius, por lo que quedando la casa libre, el ex convicto le había pedido a Javert que se fuese a vivir con él. Al principio éste se negó rotundamente, no queriendo que ambos fuesen la comidilla de las habladurías de las vecinas, pero al final, como acababa ocurriendo siempre, Jean acababa convenciendo a Javert, quien acabo por mudarse definitivamente a su casa.

Pasaron los días, los meses, y ambos hombres tuvieron que explicarles muchas cosas a Cosette, la que al principio estaba más que reacia a la imponente presencia de Javert, y con el tiempo, le acabo cogiendo cariño.

En cuanto recupero la salud, Javert volvió a su puesto de inspector de policía, disculpándose por haber desaparecido sin avisar. Obviamente, nadie tuvo el valor de echar al terrorífico inspector, asique recupero su puesto como si nada. Al principio, cuando Valjean supo de que este iba a volver a su puesto de trabajo, pensó en disuadirle de la idea, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que pedirle eso, sabiendo lo que ser inspector significaba para él, era algo egoísta e impropio de Valjean, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el primer mes estuviese muy preocupado por Javert, pues bien sabía que el inspector tenia muchos enemigos y prácticamente ningún amigo, y que siendo tan inflexible como era, no lograría mas que alargar la ya de por si larga

Lista.

Muchas veces cuando, por las noches, mientras Valjean se tumbaba a leer tranquilamente a la luz de la vela, Javert simplemente se quedaba observándole en silencio, sin despejar los ojos de aquel hombre, se preguntaba qué clase de dios le había dado su bendición para haber puesto a alguien como el ex convicto en su vida.

Otras, cuando el inspector llegaba de su trabajo y se dejaba dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio pecho del mayor, o cuando Valjean le observaba dormir por la noche, con rostro sereno y apacible y su larga melena suelta, y se dedicaba a acariciar sus brazos o a juguetear con su pelo, era Valjean quien se hacía esas mismas preguntas.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso y no escrito de que Valjean no le preguntaba nada a Javert sobre sus casos en la policía, y este, a su vez, nunca sacaba tema de nada de trabajo, pues ambos sabían con las ideas tan contrarias que tenían respecto a esos temas, esa conversación iba a acabar en pelea segura.

Eran, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo que se puede considerar plenamente como una familia unida y feliz. Todo era perfecto, tanto que Valjean más de una vez había llegado preguntarse si estaba soñando. Su mundo estaba repleto de felicidad y alegría.

¿Cómo iba a saber Valjean que todo tu mundo se puede destruir en solamente un segundo?

Un día frío, de esos en los que la espesa niebla cubre París, el cielo encapotado deja escapar heladas gotas de lluvia que calan hasta los huesos a los desgraciados que estén a la Intemperie, uno de esos días, Valjean esperaba con gesto preocupado a que Javert volviese del trabajo.

Llevaba un buen rato con una molesta sensación, un mal presentimiento, y no le ayudaba para nada a calmarse que el agente de la ley se retrasase tanto.

¿Pero porque tardaba tanto? Eso no era normal. Javert no solía llegar tarde nunca. Comenzó a pasearse inquieto por la estancia, como un perro enjaulado.

De pronto, oyó unos golpes en la puerta y se relajó un poco. Fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

Allí, en la puerta, estaba plantado Javert, de pie, sujetándose contra la pared. Su cabello caía por su rostro bajo, cubriéndolo por completo, empapado, como el resto de su ropa. Por todo su uniforme había manchurrones de sangre, al igual que la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared para sujetarse.

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Valjean fue un pensamiento estúpido. "¿Javert ha matado a alguien?" Pero enseguida su vista se dirigió hacia donde el inspector tenia colocada su mano y noto como su corazón dejaba de latir y se paraba en su pecho, dolorosamente.

En uno de los costados, a la altura del estómago, tenía una tremenda mancha de color carmesí que iba creciendo lentamente, extendiéndose por su uniforme, mientras que su mano presionaba ese lugar para tratar de detenerlo.

Javert levanto la cabeza y miro a Valjean. En cuanto lo hizo, al ex convicto se le cayó el mundo a los pies. En la mirada en la que normalmente no se dejaban Translucir los sentimientos, exceptuando hacia Valjean, que esa mirada reflejaba amor, en ese momento la mirada de Javert era un caos de sentimientos, emociones, reflejaba muchas cosas, sobre los que prevalecían el dolor y la tristeza. Los ojos del mayor de los hombres, completamente paralizado por el horror, se llenaron de lágrimas sin que hiciese nada para evitarlo.

El inspector se tambaleo, y cayó al suelo sin poderlo evitar, pero Valjean reacciono de acto reflejo y le atrapo entre sus brazos, quedando el de rodillas en el suelo, con le espalda del inspector apoyada en su pecho y la cabeza recostada en uno de sus brazos.

-¡Javert! ¡Hay que pedir ayuda! ¡Socorro! -grito con todas sus fuerzas el ex presidiario. Fue a levantarse, cuando una débil y temblorosa mano de Javert le detuvo.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada... - susurro, más que dijo, con una voz un tanto temblorosa. Al oir esto, el otro hombre comenzó a llorar casi sin notarlo, mientras que apretaba un poco la enorme y sangrante herida del guardián de la ley, para que parase de salir sangre.

-¡No digas eso! -le reprendió con tono desesperado el peliblanco.

Javert alzo su mano ensangrentada, y limpio algunas lágrimas que estaban cayendo de los ojos del ex convicto.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar... Y aun menos por mí.

Valjean no pudo responder a eso, pues sentía como si le estuviesen arrancando el corazón.

-Jean... No me queda mucho tiempo... -empezó a decir el pelilargo, con una expresión de dolor por un Instante en su rostro. Valjean le interrumpió con un tono de voz roto por el dolor.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Vas a vivir! ¡No puedes dejarme ahora!

-jean... Déjame acabar. -el mayor simplemente se quedó callado con grandes lagrimones escurriendo por sus mejillas. -Solo quería que supieras que... El tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Solo que sepas que te quiero.

Al oír esto el ex convicto se abrazó fuertemente a Javert, el cual le susurro suavemente al oído -Como aquella primera vez... ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si... Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. - se separaron y Valjean tomo una mano de Javert entre las suyas, este sonrió suavemente y le susurró- Te amare por siempre...

Tras decir eso su mano perdió fuerza y callo inerte entre las del ex convicto.

-¡Javert! ¡No! ¡Por favor dios no te lo lleves! ¡No te mueras! -gritaba inútilmente.

Después se quedó callado, simplemente llorándole al cuerpo muerto que tenía entre sus brazos. Nadie sabría decir cuánto tiempo paso así, el resto estaba demasiado confuso para él. Recordaba haber visto a alguien llegar y separarle del cuerpo de su amado, recordaba haber oído llorar a Cosette, recordaba a Marius tratando de consolarle.

Pero ya nada tenía sentido. Nada era importante. Habían asesinado su vida junto a la de Javert. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

Valjean lo sabía. Ambos eran caras de una misma moneda. Desde el momento en que uno de los cayese arrastraría irremediablemente al otro. Estaba escrito. Y así fue.

POR EL AMOR AL ARTE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO! PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO R

GRACIAS :D


End file.
